


Leave Something Behind

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [46]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Jackson Comes Back, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:43:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night together two lives merged, two little lives sparked into life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave Something Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Another fem-Stiles fic so run for the hills my lovelies! Unless of course you aren’t against it, then welcome to yet another one of 15 minutes fic which is a way for me to pay my way through poorly made bets, and so here were are writing stories with the time line of 15 minutes and hoping for the best but fearing the worst.   
> So my dear friend Saturday (not her real name of course) asked for a fic where Stiles gets pregnant with Jackson Whittemore’s baby after just one night and by the time she figures this out he’s up and left for bloody England, and so she’s stuck with his baby. She however asked for me to make it so that eventually Jackson returns and learns about his kid or as it turned out as kids because I didn’t have the time to pick between a boy or a girl so TWINS! I panicked so deal with it, and sorry about the panicked ending but time just wasn’t on my side.

 

** **

 

Stiles stared at the white tube/stick thingy in her hand, while sliding down to the floor in the small bathroom she had to share with her father, there were two lines staring back up at her, the result wasn’t all too surprising but still she had tried to convince herself there wasn’t a chance she could be pregnant not considering she had just had sex ones and she was on the pill or like her dad liked to call it “Special Vitamin”, there was no way she was pregnant; she _couldn’t_ be pregnant. She didn’t want to be pregnant. 

 

Stiles looked at the test, feeling confused and upset all at the same time while trying to figure out how this could happen, of course she knew how people got pregnant she wasn’t stupid but still the fact that she’d managed to get pregnant with Jackson Whittemore’s kid was just one of those things that left more questions than answers. 

 

Losing her virginity to Jackson hadn’t been a bad experience, the guy was gorgeous and although she had expected him to less interested in making it a pleasurable thing for her Jackson had surprised her by taking his time with her; Jackson had been gentle and asked for permission before doing anything which had been as adorable and sweet as it had been frustrating, he took his time making her comfortable and even as he fucked into her it had seemed to Stiles like her orgasm mattered to him more than his own, and that thought had felt more than true when he caused her to have not just one but three toe curling orgasms before he’d finished inside of her; because she was on the pill and he was a werewolf she had not panicked at the release, or maybe it was the afterglow of experiencing something so mind-alerting that had caused her to not worry or panic over the cum that he’d spilled inside her, of course now she was panicking because of her stupidity.

 

Stiles stares at the beginning of her possible doom, she’s alone in this trouble she’d brought on herself because Jackson was gone, some said the Whittemore’s left for New York other’s for England a few whispers spoke of Japan. No matter where the Whittemore’s had moved one thing was for sure, they were gone and that left Stiles alone with a baby growing inside her. 

 

`Dad’s going to kill me.´ she whispered down at the stick of doom. 

 

** ~*~ **

 

It’s been years, nearly six years since Jackson had left Beacon Hills. Nothing had really visibly changed in the small town and it was both comforting and irritating at the same time, this place held so many bad as well as good memories.Jackson wasn’t sure why he’d decided to take a drive through Beacon Hills on a hot summer’s day when he could be chilling out with his friends at the beach or his pool,Jackson blamed the strange dreams he’d been suffering from during the past five years for his sudden want to drive into the very town he’d been so desperate to escape from. He drove around town before parking his car outside the familiar dinner it was one of the things Jackson had missed about Beacon Hills, sure he’d missed Danny and dare he say it Stilinski, but most of all he’d been missing the delicious burgers and fries they made in the small but quaint dinner. 

 

He’s not all that surprised to see the same faces behind the counter, or the fact that the only change was the slightly raised prices on the menu. 

 

Jackson slips into his favorite booth and orders the same stuff he always did when he ate at the dinner, sure in the past he’d had company the waitress gives him a questioning look as if trying to figure how she knew him. While waiting for his burger and fries he checks his messages not too surprised to find his mother asking where he’d disappeared too, he’s just about answer her questions when he hears the familiar chime of the bells dangling from the door-handle.

 

`Now sheriff, tell me if I’m wrong but I think you’ve got two little kids attached to your legs.´ the middle-aged waitress Doris or Delores laughed cheerfully. 

 

Jackson nearly drops his phone as a scent wafts towards him and every instinct in him screams loudly a single word.

 

_ Mine. _

 

Jackson looks up at Sheriff Stilinski who is all smiles and indeed there were two kids latched onto the man’s legs, a little girl and a little boy, the boys back was turned to Jackson and the little girl was hiding her face against the sheriff’s leg. 

 

`Sheriff, I see you’ve got your hands full today.´ Dora says while her smile grows a little bit wider, the sheriff nods while ruffling the chestnut brown hair of the little boy wearing what looked like a batman cape and plaid-shorts and a very colorful t-shirt.

 

_ Mine,  _ the wolf beneath Jackson’s skin whines much as it had done back then when Jackson had been watching Stiles from a distance too stupid to make a move on her, and when he finally did it was only for one night before running away like the coward he was.

 

`You have no idea.´ the sheriff laughs all bright and joyful, and Jackson has never seen the man look so happy as he seems to be then and there untangling two kids from his person, `These two ruffians have been causing chaos at the station all day. ´ 

 

`Oh really?´ the waitress Diana said while her smile grew even wider while her gaze turned down to look at the two kids standing next to the sheriff, `Well then,´ Debra says while leaning over the counter to look at the two children, her smile wide and mischievous, `I think you two munchkins have earned yourselves a special little treat.´ the kids cheered loudly before rushing towards one of the empty booths by the window giving Jackson a perfect view of their round little faces which look strangely familiar to him for some reason. 

 

_ Mine. _

 

`So is Stiles joining you three today? ´ Dee-Dee asked with a low whisper, and hearing Stiles name caused Jackson’s heart to race just a little bit faster, he’s holding his breath while trying to heart the answer the sheriff readies himself to give to Deborah.

 

`Sadly yes.´ the sheriff sighed before making his order, it’s of no interest to Jackson who is captivated by the two kids at the table, the girl with her pretty little pigtails and bows was the same age as the boy with messy chestnut brown hair sporting a couple of dark little moles, it wasn’t hard for Jackson to figure out that the kids were twins. Jackson had to admit that both of the kids were adorable with their round little cheeks and curious bright blueish eyes.

 

_ Mine,  _ the wolf in him continued to chant demanding Jackson to go to the little ones and make sure they were safe and happy, but thoughts strange wants are slip right out of his mind when the bells ring once more and a familiar scent he’d never been able to forget reaches him. Jackson’s eyes dart from the two kids who are getting their hands cleaned by the sheriff towards the young woman stepping inside the dinner.Suddenly Jackson can’t even breathe because if Stiles had been pretty years ago she was now five times more beautiful, she’d grown into a beautiful woman with long chestnut brown hair that fell in waves down her shoulders and she seemed comfortable for once in her body, enough so to wear a dress instead of jeans and plaid-shirts several sizes too big.

 

Stiles smiles warmly at Donna before asking for her usual and making her way towards the booth where her dad and the two kids are seated, her summer-dress flowy and yet revealing the fine figure Stiles had managed to grow into, even before saying a word of hello both of the children rush towards her and she picks both-up into a loving embrace kissing both children on their round little cheeks.

 

_ Mine. Mate. Mine.  _ Jackson isn’t all that surprised by the words mine and mate that his wolf begins to repeat when they lay their eyes on the young lady, they’d been on repeat in every dream and thought he’d had of her.

 

`Mommy, ´ the little boy whined as Stiles peppered his little face with kisses, `I’m a big boy now, a deputy, you ruining my street-cred.´ Jackson can’t help the snort of a laugh that escapes him, and it’s loud enough to draw Stiles attention towards him and not only Stiles’ both kids and even the sheriff turns to look at him, Stiles own laughter dies immediately when her eyes lock in on Jackson’ own, and all the mirth is drained out of the beautiful woman who’s apparently become a mother during the past six or so years. 

 

Jackson slips out of his booth without really thinking about it, wearing a little smile and giving a little nervous and pathetic wave. 

 

`Hi.´ is the clever word Jackson came up with, and he knows it’s not nearly close enough to the words he’d played out in his head a hundred times when thinking about returning to her but never having the guts to do so. 

 

`Jackson? ´ Stiles breathes out in pure disbelief, eyes wide and beautiful, and Jackson think’s it’s a kind of a pity that neither one of the children had their mother’s eyes although they were still a pair of the most beautiful kids he’d seen. 

 

`Stiles.´ Jackson smiles attentively while closing the distance between them, however he’d brought to a stop by the way the little boy places himself between his mother and Jackson, a little but none the less threatening growl escaping from the little body and beautiful eyes flash yellow, a hint of sharp little teeth peek from beneath soft little lips. 

 

_ Good. Brave. Little cub. Mine.  _ the wolf beneath Jackson’s skin beamed proudly and it was now that Jackson began to understand why he was so drawn to the children; they were his, the brave little boy and the beautiful little girl in a butterfly dress were his. 

 

`Jack. Not in public.´ Stiles said gently while kneeling beside her son, before pulling him close to her and the little boy whined unhappily but still wrapped his arms around her seeking comfort from her, and she granted it to him with an easiness that seemed so natural to her. 

 

`Mine.´ Jackson breathes out without thinking, eyes taking in each detail of the two little lives he’d created without knowing, little lives he’d not been around to see into the world or watch grow. 

 

`Yours.´ Stiles nods, and although a part of him had recognized his children as his to hear it was enough to knock the air out of him and cause him to laugh joyfully while tears sneak out.

 

** ~*~ **

 

It takes a while before Stiles lets him back in, and Jackson doesn’t complain or bitch about it the slightest, not even when his own mother and father question it. Jackson understands Stiles’ caution and he respects her for it. 

 

He doesn’t resent his children for being wary around him, for not trusting him around them or their mother, and although his wolf wants to wrap them up in its scent he understand their fearfulness he was an unknown werewolf after all, unlike Scott McCall who was not only their uncle but also Alpha or their Godfather Derek Hale he’d not been around to help them learn the control needed to keep their wolves in-check; he’s proud of his babies for wanting to keep each other safe as well as their mother, he respects the way Jack would growl if he got too close to either Stiles or his little sister. 

 

Jackson’s pride in his children grows the more he comes to know them, he learns that his son Jack Johnathan Stilinski talks a lot when he feels comfortable, he learns that Jack likes to do sneak attacks on the pack members and that his son is very skilled at doing it taking even the likes of Peter Hale of guard.Jackson learns that his son loves comic books and Disney Movies such as Lilo and Stitch and Tangled; he learns his son loves to be cuddled and seems to like it when his auntie Erica paints his toe and fingernails in bright colors, Jackson also finds out that Jack has inherited his mother’s love for curly fries.

 

Coraline Claudia Stilinski is a fierce little princess when angered even Jack knows to back-away when his sister loses her gentle and calm temper, she’s shy and cautious most of the time and eager to help, Jackson learns that she loves butterflies and being carried around on the shoulders by anyone willing to do so, she laughs easily and loudly, and like Jacksons she’s ticklish. He learns that Coraline has everyone in the pack wrapped around her finger, and even Derek can’t say no to her when she asks him to carry her. 

 

Jackson learns from Melissa McCall that Stiles hadn’t had the easiest of pregnancies losing more weight than she gained due to severe morning sickness and bouts of depression,he learns about the shame and self-doubt Stiles had suffered from for years from none other than Scott McCall.From Erica and Boyd Jackson learns about the difficult birth Stiles had gone through while under the so-called protection of the Alpha pack that had decided that taking the pregnant teenager was the best way of luring Derek Hale into a trap,he learns from Cora how close they’d come to losing Stiles due to the complications of the birth **.** From Derek Jackson learns about the financial difficulties that erupted with the arrival of the twins and the reason why Stiles lived in the same building as Derek, he learns of all the troubles and sacrifices Stiles had made for the sake of his children from every member of the pack;he learns from the sheriff how Stiles had devoted herself to her kids and the pack, refusing to even go on a single date even when asked out by one of the sheriff’s trusted deputies, and if Jackson is honestly and selfishly pleased to learn that Stiles wasn’t in a relationship and hadn’t been in one who could blame him.

 

Jackson learns that Stiles was even more amazing than what he’d thought her to be, and the more time he spends with her and the kids the more he grows to love them.

 

It’s surprisingly Coraline “don’t call me Cora, because I’m not auntie Cora” Stilinski who gives Jackson the first greenlight which comes after months of visitations and family outings by climbing up into his lap during Sunday dinner,resting her head on his shoulder while offering him one of her Swedish meatballs which she’d helped to make, after that Jack starts to accept him as well enough so that when one night Jackson’s about to leave the apartment Stiles and the kids are living in his son asks him to stay at least long enough to tuck him in. And once the kids let him in Stiles begins to do the same accepting his financial aid and help around the apartment, he’s often asked to stay over for dinner and their daily phone calls and Skype-dates grow in length; and eventually Stiles even agrees to let Jackson’s parents to see their grandkids.

 

But it’s only a year later on Halloween night after they’d tucked their kids into bed, both of their little ones dead to the world after trick or treating and staying up way past their bedtime, Stiles leans in to whisper in Jackson’s ear, `Stay.´ 

 

Jackson stops breathing for a minute or two looking into now strangely coy brown eyes, the red wig and witches has long ago dumped on the living-room couch but the rest of her Scary Godmother outfit was still on and unchanged, and while tangling their fingers together Stiles continues to say in a breathy whisper, `Please, stay.´ 

 

Jackson moves, closing the distance between them, and reaches out to cup the warm blushing cheek of the woman he’d prayed would ask him to stay every time he had to walk away, last Christmas his only wish had to hear those words that are now like heavenly balm to his broken and weak heart. 

 

`I’ll stay, forever if you’ll have me.´ is all he says before closing the distance between their lips, and as she opens up for him accepting him back. He’s thankful that he’d chosen the Arrow costume instead of the knight costume his mother had suggested, because he wasn’t sure he could stand having all that material between him and Stiles. 

 


End file.
